


The destruction

by 4ever_yours2



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: (only a sentence), Abuse, Dark fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Dwight has been in an abusive relationship with Simon, a much older guy he accidentally crossed paths with a few years back. In the beginning the abusive wasn't very noticeable, at least to Dwight. But as the years progressed so did the abuse, getting worse by the day.Will Dwight be able to get out before death comes knocking?





	The destruction

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DARK FIC PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING

Another hit to his cheek, this one makes him fall "You stupid whore!"

Dwight turns his face, willing the tears not to fall  
"You think you could do that and I wouldn't find out?!" A kick to his chest, his already shallow breathing leaving his chest  
"You stupid" a kick to his ribs "stupid" another kick "stupid bitch!" A final harsh kick is delivered and Dwight can barely breath.  
Simon leaves him there as he grabs a bottle and heads outside.  
He hadn't meant to, honestly and it wasn't even his fault. It was a simple drink with friends- **no** with other _workers_ at his _work_ but someone got too handsy, didn't care that Dwight has a wedding ring on. He's not actually married to Simon, bless his tattered luck. And moments later Simon appeared practically out of thin air, throwing the man across the room and dragging Dwight out of there roughly.  
And when they got home was when the beating started, first he was thrown into their bookcase before being tugged back to his feet, then several punches were given, then the kicks.  
Now Dwight stays sitting on the floor, clutching the carpet and trying to regain his breathing but it's really difficult when one's lungs were bruised and some ribs were out of place.  
Dwight has tried before to get out of this relationship, several times exactly. But all ends up in flames, Simon has him too closely watched and plus the last attempt ending up with his leg and arm getting broken. The worst part of that wasn't the broken bones but the fact that Dwight had to watch Simon play the doting partner at the hospital, _'Oh my husband is just a little clumsy!'_ He remembers that overly sweet voice, and how the nurse and doctors just ate it up.  
Dwight stands slowly, gripping the wall for support. Dwight can see Simon is on the back patio drinking, hopes he drinks himself to sleep otherwise this night is just going to get even worse.  
He doesn't bother to check the freezer for an icepack, they all just disappear at some point, and heads to bed.  
He doesn't sleep, rarely does now, it's either the nightmares or Simon or _both_. He just lays on his back, staring at the ceiling and listens to the outside noise but it's dead quiet.

  
Morning light appears and Dwight hasn't slept, Simon didn't appear either. He gets up and changed for work before leaving their bedroom and enters the kitchen, he sees Simon outside on one of the porch chairs sound asleep. He opens the fridge and grabs an energy drink, then grabs his shoes. With his hand on the door knob a dangerous voice stops him "Going somewhere?"  
Dwight turns to face him, terror consumes him "I-I was just-just going to work" his mouth suddenly feels dry  
"And what do you always have to do before work, hm?" That voice is falsely calm and low  
"I'm sorry you were just-" Simon shuts him up by pulling his hair back and sealing his mouth over Dwight's in a punishing kiss. He holds their mouths together until Dwight can feel himself becoming lightheaded and Simon pulls back but keeps their faces close "Me and you are going to have some fun we you get home" he pushes Dwight towards the door and Dwight quickly leaves.  
On his walk to work he downs the energy drink, already dreading this afternoon.  
At work he's assigned to clearing debris, he's glad, it's simple and he doesn't have to think much.  
He's moving some shards of concrete from the room and into a trash container, his co worker Daryl quietly helping.  
After the fourth trip Dwight, stupidly, tries to lift one of the bigger cement pieces. But his bruised chest and back protests painfully and Dwight can't help but to drop the cement and then himself. One hand grips the cement piece as the other grips his chest, trying to breath through the pain.  
"Hey, are you alright?" he could distantly hear Daryl, but the pain is roaring is his ears. "Shit are those bruises?!" That catches Dwight attention, his hunched over form means his shirt is lifting a bit on his back to reveal old bruises. He tries to wheeze out "It's nothing" but it's soft and he doesn't know if the other man heard him properly.  
After a moment the pain has calmed down significantly and Dwight can stand a bit, thanks to Daryl supporting him "Are you ok?" He asks  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Dwight pushes himself off Daryl  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing some pain killers won't fix" Dwight gives him what he hopes is a humorous smile. Daryl doesn't look convinced but nods anyway. Then he leaves and goes back to his own tasks. Dwight starts again too, but picks up smaller pieces of cement.  
But the day is over too quickly for Dwight's liking. With every step closer to Simon's house his heart beats faster and faster, the threat of vomiting the little amount of contents in his stomach growing with each step.  
He unlocks the door, the unlock sound seeming to be ringing louder than ever.  
"Dwight?" He hears him call  
"Yeah, I'm home"  
"Bedroom"  
He gulps, toeing off his shoes before walking slowly towards their bedroom. Inevitably he reaches it, opening it reveals Simon awaiting him. Simon speaks as Dwight closes the door with shaky fingers.

 

Afterwards Simon is holding him with one around wrapped around him, the other on his throat as he says "Love you babe"  
When Dwight doesn't answer quickly the hand on his throat tightens, he quickly gasps "Love you too" and the hand releases its pressure, but doesn't move. Not long after Dwight can hear Simon start to snore, but for him it takes much, much longer to sleep.

  
Another nightmare, this time he's recalling the time Simon 'saved' him.  
_He's with his old gang, The Saviors, and he was doing fine. But one wrong misstep with the boss, 'compromising' a deal, and half his face got burnt. He remembers the scorching pain, remembers thinking that he's going to die, that this is it. When he gets pulled back he's shoved to the ground, vision blurry, then Simon appears, then they are at some house, then Simon is clearing his wound._

His eyes shot open, he can still feel Simon wrapped tightly around him, can't move because of it. All he does is try to calm down. Eventually he does and eventually Simon wakes up too. Simon gets up, calling out as he exits the room "Get up and make me breakfast, I have to go to work shortly"  
Dwight glances up at him, watching the man leave the bedroom before he gets up and puts some boxers on, then joins him in the kitchen/dining room. He gets the cereal, a bowl and milk and adds them together, grabs a spoon before placing the bowl in front of him. Then he goes back into the kitchen to clean, starting with the dishes. Not long after Simon places the bowl beside him and gives him a searing kiss then leaves.  
Dwight takes the moment of peace while he has it.  
While Simon is at work Dwight cleans the already spotless house, dusting over some furniture, cleaning up the broken bookcase, vacuuming or sweeping each room, cleaning the bathroom, doing laundry, replacing the sheets in the bedroom and putting a new one in. He's so lost in his head that he flinches when he hears the front door slam open, then slam shut.  
"Dwight" he sounds drunk, Dwight shuffles out of the bedroom with nervous steps. Dwight didn't get a chance to respond, Simon has already closed the distance between them and punched him right in the face, Dwight stumbles back but Simon presses forward. A kick sends him into the wall, Simon's hand closing around his throat keeps him from falling. Dwight grips his wrists, "Idiotic motherfucker"  
Dwight doesn't know what he did this time, but assumes it must've been something at work.  
"You think you're all that but you are nothing without me" he isn't making sense, but that doesn't stop him from throwing him across the room. He storms into his room and slams the door shut. Dwight hits the side of the coffee table, can feel the edge hitting his back, can already feel the bruises forming. The slamming of the bedroom door indicates that Dwight isn't allowed back in there, so he lays down on the couch but again doesn't fall sleep.

  
Morning arrives, Simon doesn't appear and Dwight doesn't dare go in. Instead he grabs an energy drink and leaves for work, this time he isn't stopped. He rarely ever eats, knows it isn't good for him but, hey, his life isn't exactly all roses. As with everything in his life it's because of Simon, the man has threatened before that 'if my partner ever became fat I'll gut them myself' and Dwight still hasn't shaken off the fear. He throws the energy drink in the bin outside the construction site, heading to his boss' office for today's task.  
The man eyes his outfit displeasingly "Dwight a light jacket and biker boots aren't very safe on a construction site"  
"Sorry, sir, but I've seem to have misplaced my uniform" his lie perfectly practised  
He nods, "well I'll have you on light duties today. Start by cleaning out room 205, then the rest on that floor"  
He nods and grabs one of the spare gloves on his way out.  
Room 205 is on the second floor and Dwight navigates his way over easily. A few doors down from him he notices Daryl. He's probably the easiest person to work with, and probably the quietist too.  
After a few trips to the bin Daryl walks over, seemingly to help him finish his task but the man stops when he sees Dwight "What happened?"  
Dwight immediately thinks of the burn scar and subconsciously his left hand touches it, Daryl quickly says "No to your other cheek, it's all bruised" Daryl glances down at his wedding ring "Was it your partner's fault?"  
Horror crosses Dwight's face "N-no, I'm just a bit clumsy"  
Daryl hums with disbelief, but doesn't press further. He goes over to some old broken furniture and starts clearing the room, Dwight joins in. Both take a few more trips to the bin before Daryl asks "So what's your partner like?"  
Dwight halt his movement of picking up some rubbish and looks over at him "He's...different"  
"Different? Different how?"  
Dwight looks back down at the rubbish "He's peculiar, someone you've got to get to know before deciding on an opinion"  
Daryl hums, "Did you at least ice it? The bruise?"  
Dwight shakes his head, no "It's nothing to worry about"  
Daryl gives him a disbelieving look before leaving the room, Dwight shrugs and gets back to his task. He picks up the rubbish and hauls it's over to the bin. But when he gets back Daryl has returned, two ice cold drinks and sandwiches in hand "I know we aren't supposed to have this here but what's a little bit more rubbish to clean out? But the drink you should hold over your bruise first"  
Dwight stands baffled as he hands the items over. It's takes him a moment to register this "Thank you" he sits beside Daryl, ice cold drink pressed to his cheek. Dwight takes a moment to admire Daryl, discreetly of course. The man is quite handsome, seems to be a little older, seems to be an alright person. Dwight bites into his sandwich slowly, and damn Dwight wishes he met Daryl before all his gang and Simon shit, maybe he could've had a decent life. He quickly finishes his sandwich and drink before jumping back to his feet "Thanks, I'm going to get back into clearing this room" he tries to will those thoughts away as he clears the room piece by piece.

Just before he leaves Daryl stops him "Me and a couple of the guys are going for drinks, wanna join?"  
Dwight would love to say yes, but values his life more so "Sorry, I've got to get home, some other time?"  
Daryl nods with an odd look, Dwight walks home.  
Simon isn't there, neither is his car. Odd, Dwight thinks, he doesn't have work today.  
He shrugs it off and checks the fridge. There are leftovers from last night, no more energy energy drinks -damn, some milk and some meat. He curses, there's nothing decent to call dinner in there. Simon isn't going to be happy. And as if on cue the door slams open. Dwight turns to see Simon very drunk again, a beer in his hand "How could you?!" He throws the bottle at Dwight. He protects himself by putting his left hand in front of his face, it shatters on impact and slices his hand, smaller cuts graze his face. He hisses in pain, clutching his hand as Simon walks into their room.  
"God damn" the medicine stuff is in their bathroom, which is connected to their room. Without anything more to do he rinses it in the sink, and then rips off a piece of his jacket before wrapping it around his hand. Another night on the couch definitely wins over having to share a bed with Simon. But again he doesn't sleep.  
In the morning he thinks about going to the corner store to get some stuff for the cut and an energy drink, but again, with everything in his life it's controlled by Simon, including his wallet. Instead he prays that there's some medical stuff at work.  
When he's on site he goes up to the boss, who with one glance at his hand says "how bad?"  
"Not too bad" a lie "just wondering if there's any supplies here?"  
A nod, "But let me see"  
_Oh shit_. He slowly removes the makeshift wrap.  
"Nope, nope. Get that checked at medical then head home"  
_No, no no no_ "Sir, with all due respect I can still work"  
"No, go home. After getting that looked at, building A2, head right and it should be just a few paces down"  
The boss doesn't spare him another glance and just gets back to his paperwork.  
He exits the office, he can't go home early. Doesn't want to leave early because that means more time with Simon. But nonetheless he follows the directions and ends up at the medical building, inside is small and there's only a few doctors and a few nurses milling about. One of them spots him and walks over "How can I help?" She asks, her tag reads Dr Res  
"Hi, I've got this cut on my hand" he unwraps the cloth, she gasps "And was wondering if it could be checked out?"  
"Of course" she ushers him into the first room on the right, gesturing for him to sit on the bed and he does.  
She's grabbing some disinfectant and wraps "So how did this happen?"  
"Oh I dropped a plate and cut it when I was cleaning it up" he tries to smile reassuringly, she nods and checks the wound, then applies disinfectant which makes him hiss before wrapping it up cleanly. "Is there anything else I could check for you?" She glances over him, staring at his bruised face a moment longer "No, thank you though"  
He gets up and leaves the medical building swiftly, before heading to the front of the complex.  
"Clumsy again?"  
He turns to the source, it's Daryl "Your hand" he nods down to it  
He gives him a small smile "Yeah, just little ol' clumsy me"  
He walks closer "did the boss say go home?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why don't I call off today and we can go for a ride?"  
"What?" He so doesn't squeak  
He grins "I saw how deflated you look after leaving the boss' office, then the slow steps after the visiting the medic, so take a ride with me"  
He wants to so badly "Don't you have work?" It's a weak but reasonable argument, Dwight is hopping he says yes because his resolve is slipping  
Daryl shrugs "The boss owes me"  
Dwight thinks it over, on one hand Simon won't be happy about it, but on the other hand Simon is never happy and Dwight wants this and if his miserable life is going to be short then he's at least going to live it a bit. So he nods resolutely "Then let's go for a ride" he grabs out his phone, typing something before swiftly pocketing it and leading Dwight to his bike by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
It felt comfortable, good, right.  
He hands him a helmet, Dwight takes it and Daryl grabs his own before getting on the bike, Dwight follows suit. The bike roars to life, Daryl walks it out before zooming off, Dwight holds onto him tightly. The buildings of the city blur by as Daryl navigates through the city streets. Soon those buildings turn to trees, then to rock as Daryl navigates up a mountain. He parks on at the viewpoint, both men slowly getting off the bike. Dwight is amazed, he has never seen the city from here.  
"Amazing, right?" Daryl asks  
"Definitely"  
They stand in silence together admiring the view. It's not much longer before Dwight's stomach interrupts with a growl. His face reddens "Sorry"  
"Skipped breakfast?"  
He nods sheepishly  
"Then onto our next adventure" both men get back onto the bike and zoom off, rocks turn to trees before some low building replace them. Daryl pulls in to a small diner. They walk inside and sit down at one of the tables.  
"So what do you want?" Daryl asks  
Dwight skims the menu "Just a beef burger"  
Daryl nods, afterwards the waitress comes over "How can I help you?"  
"Two beef burgers and two colas"  
She writes it down then goes back to the kitchen "So what happened with the hand?"  
"Sliced it on some glass"  
Daryl nods "How did you and your partner meet?"  
Dwight looks down, trying to figure out the best possible way to word it "We used to be in a gang together"  
For a fraction of a second Daryl's eyes widen, but then his expression is cooled.  
Before he could ask more questions Dwight asks quickly "How about you? Are you married or seeing someone?"  
He shakes his head, no "No last time I dated was five years ago"  
The waitress appears, thankfully, with their food and drinks and places them in front of them. They dig in without further questions. They chat idly before Dwight has a chance to look out the window, the sun is low in the sky "Oh shit, what's the time?"  
Daryl checks his phone quickly "It's 5pm"  
Oh no, he's supposed to be home at 4 "We need to go, now, I've got to get home"  
Daryl gets up quickly too, leaving the cash on the table and then follows Dwight swiftly out. Dwight gives him the street before his, doesn't want either party to know. On the road Dwight swears Daryl is somehow going faster than before. Arriving at the street he thanks him quickly before running off.  
Fear spikes through him as he unlocks the door, Simon is sitting on the couch "Where have you been?" He's sober  
"I-I" his tongue feels heavy, Simon gets up and stalks closer. "You know, I don't like hurting you but when you do stupid shit like this" he tsks and raises his fist "It just seems like you want it" a quick punch to his nose and Dwight can feel the blood rushing out. A punch to the side of his head makes him drop to the floor, his right side slamming into the ground. A foot slams onto his left side, Dwight could both feel and hear his ribs breaking. "Stupid!" Another slam of his foot, more cracking of ribs "stupid!" Kick, crack "bitch!" A kick right to the centre of his chest has him falling onto his back. Simon gets atop of him but before he could get any further the front door slams open. Simon looks over but a solid punch stops him from fully turning around. He falls off Dwight, who shuffles away from him quickly and with a look to the lounge room entry he sees Daryl, confusion hits him. With wide eyes he asks "What are you doing here?"  
Daryl doesn't answer, instead choosing to counter Simon's punch with his own. When Simon stumbles back Daryl advances with a solid kick to his chest. Simon gets up with rage clear in his eyes "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He rushes forward again, Daryl side steps and swings him into the dinner table.  
"I'm the kinda person that doesn't hit their partner!" Another solid kick leaves Simon heaving on the ground. Dwight sits in the lounge room, watching it all unfold. Daryl walks over to him and extends a hand which Dwight accepts. "You're leaving with me" he says with a look that doesn't leave room for an argument. "Grab your stuff"  
Dwight goes into their room, grabbing only his wallet as he didn't need anything else. He walks back out to Daryl "I only need my wallet"  
Daryl nods and extends his hand, Dwight accepts. As the walk out the front door Simon screams "Fine! See how long you'll last without me bitch!"  
The both ignore him and Daryl leads him a few houses down to his bike "So this is how you arrived unannounced"  
Daryl grins "Can't make myself known before I had the chance to play hero"  
Dwight stops before the bike "Wait one last thing"  
Daryl gives him a confused look, Dwight rips off the cheap ring and throws it to the ground "I'm so glad I was never actually married to that monster" afterwards they get on his bike and head towards Daryl's place, which is thankfully on the other side of the city.


End file.
